


Vol de nuit

by Shadow_Ombre



Series: Invalid Verification [15]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: 有關他們的一次夜間散步。
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Series: Invalid Verification [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360807
Kudos: 1





	Vol de nuit

**Author's Note:**

> 非常、非常早期的產物，現在來看已經完全不合時宜了，不過就當作是為了紀念自己如何進步，故而原文照錄。

“埃里克……”克莉丝汀颇有些委屈地呼唤着她的丈夫。听者微微顿了一下，随后又耐心的解释道：“快了，我亲爱的，就快到了。”说罢又拉着他的妻子，朝着月光深处的森林走去。

这并不是寒冷的天气，风却挂得有些大。克莉丝汀暗暗把风衣裹得更紧了些。她不愿在埃里克面前显得身体太过孱弱，于是也把呼吸刻意放轻了许多。但她的这些个小心思也不会逃过埃里克的眼睛。他渐渐放慢速度，不露声色地让克莉丝汀调整着呼吸。

最后他们在森林中心的一小块空地中停了下来。这一小块空地的偏右一侧放置了一张小长椅，长椅前恰好有一小块凸起的平石，可以当作垫脚凳。如此贴心，克莉丝汀不由用一种信赖又自豪的目光默默望着埃里克。

结婚之后，恩爱的小夫妻回到了克莉丝汀的故乡。埃里克换上了一副平凡的相貌。在克莉丝汀的眼中，世间再不会有比这张面容更可爱的面容。她虽然不说，但她相信埃里克会知道的。而埃里克，运用自己在瑞士银行里的一笔不菲资产，获得了一个伯爵的爵位，把戴耶家的旧屋重又修葺一番，整成一间三层的漂漂亮亮的公寓。公寓里的装修风格整体豪华却不庸俗；主人的高尚品位与华贵身份达到了空前和谐的统一。更令人们意外的是，男主人与女主人竟然毫无贵族咄咄逼人的气势，反倒十分平易近人。有人甚至猜测他们是不愿透露姓名的远方王子与公主。他们作为镇里少见的上等人，理所应当地承担起一些镇里的事务：比如镇里的舞会，兴办学校诸如此类。

但今天，镇里早已被通知不得见伯爵一家。于是人们又开始说“瞧啊，伯爵先生多么爱他的妻子！虽然伯爵和他夫人长得并不太般配，可是论对彼此，我还真是从未见过的深爱哩”。

埃里克和克莉丝汀此时在森林里，什么也不知道。埃里克扶着克莉丝汀坐在那张小木椅上。“等一下，‘吾爱’。”埃里克轻轻在克莉丝汀额上落下一吻。他走到空地中，突然四周依次燃起烛光，先是逐个闪烁又熄灭，后来就变为一道逐渐燃起的光带，不停变幻，最后汇成一个心形环，只是右侧缺了一角。

埃里克的嘴角挂着一丝甜蜜的微笑，信步向克莉丝汀走来；最后在她面前停下，伸出手：“我美丽的妻子，我想我是否有这个荣幸，邀您共舞一曲？”

克莉丝汀欣然接受，在她与埃里克双双踏入心形环中，那右侧的蜡烛也被点亮了。埃里克绅士地一鞠躬，克莉丝汀也还礼；于是他们跳起华尔兹。舞姿中无意或是有意的贴近都使得两人笑得更加柔情却羞涩。克莉丝汀不愿深究那无缘由响起了音乐：总之一定又是埃里克的小把戏了。

一曲终了，克莉丝汀轻轻偎依在埃里克怀中，看着埃里克为她准备的烟花。

“埃里克，我有没有告诉您，您的才华是多么令人惊叹。”

“那我得听您亲口告诉我。”

“……埃里克，我爱您。”

“我也爱您，克莉丝汀，我的小妻子，我的小妻子。”埃里克温柔地拥着克莉丝汀，二人眼中都闪烁着光芒。埃里克吻上了克莉丝汀柔软的唇，彼此加深了这个本无关欲望的亲吻，却不知是谁又增添一分情欲。他们不由搂紧了彼此，互相从对方身上攫取着爱情。当这个漫长的吻在空气中弥漫开来之时，金色的眼瞳与蓝色的眼瞳相对，仿佛无形的丝线将他们紧紧缠绕。

最后，他们终于分开，只觉得自己仿佛都得到了救赎。

“回家吧，我的爱人。”

——————————————  
觉得自己一颗恋爱脑怕是没救了

**Author's Note:**

> Web在錄的時候我會修改的，我保證x


End file.
